Systaime
Michaël Borras, dit Systaime est un artiste français né le 29 janvier 1973 à Limoges, titulaire du Diplôme National Supérieur d'Expression Plastique vit et travaille à Paris. Il est le créateur du mouvement French Trash Touch. Après avoir fréquenté la peinture, la performance et l'installation vidéo, il oriente ses recherches essentiellement sur le Net.art, la création de Webfilms et le Mix Audio/Vidéo Live. Il tente de faire exploser par l'humour et la provocation les limites de la pratique artistique, les frontières entre les arts et de construire un lien définitif entre l'art et la vie. Il conteste les catégories de l'art par un rejet systématique des institutions et de la notion d'œuvre d'art. L'artiste mixe, colle, entrechoque, déforme son matériau pour faire surgir de nouvelles significations et mener avec virtuosité et finesse le spectateur vers de nouvelles sensations : par des filtres transformant les images et les bandes sons décalées, ses vidéos révèlent les mythes populaires et la toute puissance médiatique. La pixellisation à outrance n'est plus un aléa technique, mais un choix esthétique. Loin d'imposer une vision, il tente d'induire une réflexion chez le spectateur. La narration docu-intimiste distanciée et décalée, les références ludiques, l'habileté de cette mise en scène et en espace font de lui un "web-artiste". Il a participé aux festivals suivants : * Inrock off * Webdesign Contest * Fifi (festival international du film d'Internet) * Norapolis (prix spécial du jury) * Once upon a Night (Tokyo) * Senef (Séoul net and films festival Corée) * Vidéoformes * Sundance Art CV * 1995/1999 **Happy Cameleons, Live Visuel et décos picturales Electro Techno. **Réalisations de plusieurs cours métrages underground format super 8. **Création du groupe "Undergravesystaime" et "les Filles à Papa". **Rencontre avec Hervé Dirosa . * 1999 **Natural Happy / Fresque picturale de 120 m² (Commande Publique) / Haute-Vienne . **Zapping Systaime / expo personnelle de peintures et installations / Mairie Chaptelat / Haute-Vienne . **Gohead Systaime / expo personnelle de peintures / Mairie Panazol / Haute-Vienne . **Boucle Systaime / expo personnelle de peintures et vidéos / Galerie Reïs Reï / Haute-Vienne . **Systaime.com / Création du site Systaime / Paris . **Webfilms / réalisations de 15 Webfilms / Paris . * 2000 **Systaime Love you / expo perso ( videos, peintures,dessins...) / Galerie Ars Longa / Paris . **Webfilms / réalisations de 15 Webfilms / Paris . * 2001 **Systaime open Minds / expo personnelle (vidéos, peintures,dessins,net-art...) / Galerie Ars Longa / Paris . **Webfilms / réalisations de 25 Webfilms / Paris . **Rencontre avec Charlelie Couture . * 2002 **Copyloft Demo / expo collective / Paris . **Explosion / Implosion / Affichage libre expo collective / Galerie Loft / Paris . **Concert Charlelie Couture / Live Video / Glaz'art / Paris . **Videoformes Drone vs Systaime / Live perf audio video / Clermont . **Festival Electro Jazz / Installation Video Live / Auxerre . **Systaime trash Batofar / Live audio video / Batofar / Paris . **Webfilms / réalisations de 15 Webfilms / Paris . **Lives Vjing et performances : ***Lieux : Maison des metalos / Boule Noire / La scene / Batofar . ***Soirées : Metalomix / 1Dsens / Trashlive / DNB . * 2003 **Camping 2003 / Web Performance , installation live video / ENAD / Haute-Vienne . **International web design contest : Le net-art : proche ou loin du webdesign ? / Conférence / Haute-Vienne . **Webfilms / réalisations de 25 Webfilms / Paris . **Lives Vjing et performances : ***Lieux : Opa / Elysée Montmartre / La Loco / Batofar / Webbar . ***Soirées : Japan is not only Sushi / Finally / Maximum / Neinklubbing . * 2004 **Cinemacoustic / live audio video / Paris . **Prix spécial Senef / Web videos expo perso / Séoul Corée . **Bianca Jagger / Projection Video / ( commande parlement européen ) Mairie de Paris . **Webfilms / réalisations de 15 Webfilms / paris . **DVD SYSTAIMATAK / Réalisation , production DVD (net-art, webfilms...) / Studio Pole Nord / Paris . **Lives Vjing et performances : ***Lieux : Elysée Montmartre / Divan du Monde / Point Ephemer . ***Soirées : Japan is not only Sushi / Finally / 1Dsens . * 2005 **Charlélie Couture / Réalision de 10 webclips / Paris . **Norapolis prix special du Jury / Installation vidéo interactive / Metz . **Seoul Net Film Festival / Membre du jury / Séoul Corée . **Clip Section Fu / réalisation / Paris . **Once upon a night / expo video / Tokyo Japon . **Webfilms / réalisations de 15 Webfilms / Paris . **Lives Vjing et performances : ***Lieux : Opa / Elysée Montmartre / Divan du Monde / Point Ephemer . ***Soirées : Japan is not only Sushi / Neinklubbing / Finally / In Fact . * 2006 **Vidéoformes / nuit des arts electroniques / 3 Lives audio/video / Clermont . **Création Webclips / E-pub pour CharlElie Couture / Album New-Yor Cœurhttp://charlelie.com/newyorcoeur/new-york.htm . **Citadelles d'arts / Modane . ** " Time is Mine " Systaime vs Telemakfilms / Opa / Paris. * 2007 **Sundance / Live vjing / MobiOpera / U.s.a . **Projet 101 / Live vjing / Hope in the darkness / Paris . ** Videoformes / Nuits des arts electroniques / Numerik Soufi / With Loiez Deniel et Telemak / Clermont . ** Mal aux pixels : Live Torapamavoa with Temto and Djamal / Paris . ** Conception, réalisation d'une serie de machinima ( Secondlife report ) pour Eyeka . ** Conception, réalisation d'une serie de videos remix ( Politique Remix ) pour Eyeka . ** 1 Prix Eyeka Série ** Audio / Vidéo : Premiere partie CharlElie Couture Bataclan / Paris . ** Image contemporaine et démarche artistique / Séminaire . * 2008 **Réalisation clip Yanigga . **Réalisation videos Backstage CharlElie Couture . **Image contemporaine et démarche artistique / Séminaire ( Miguel Chevalier et Numeriscausa ) . **Premiere partie DJ Cam . **Vision'R Fluides Neuromantiques . **Btraxx VJing Nouveau Casino . Sources * Bio , presse , interview de l'artiste Liens externes * Site de l'artiste * Eyeka de l'artiste * [http://www.laspirale.org/pages/afficheArticle.php3?id=211&lang=fr Interview dans « La Spirale »] Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Art vidéo Catégorie:Naissance en 1973